User blog:Danno-048/Temporary Leave
Hey Guys! Danno here with a very special announcement! I'm gonna be going away for a little while. Why? Because I made some kind of promise to the Air Force that I'd be a part of them, nothing in blood.... or anything.... wait.... O_O ANYWAY I just wanted to let you guys know so that you wouldn't be confused, you'll already be sad and lonely enough with me gone for a little while. But do not worry! I will be returning as soon as I get everything set up in wherever I end up living, with internets and everything ^_^ as much free time as I can get (Which, it's the United States, so some is guaranteed, and Air Force, so I won't really be doing much anyway, and Security Forces hopefully, which means probably more laziness maybe not I could be underestimating the levels of work) so that I can spend it with all my friends and family here! Just know that I'll be thinking about you guys a lot and you have a special place in my mind, if you don't like the word heart to be used in this way. Just real quick, I would like to establish a few things before I go. For the following, I would much prefer if these remain untouched: *Sorin *Titus *Ynni/Llid and her homeworld Sffer *Lazarus, Obadiah, and Jeremiah *Babylon *Adam Jensen *Evil Danno For the following, if there is interest/need in involving them in roleplay or in a story, try to involve them when it seems appropriate and allow for a chance to return to the event when I come back so I can participate. Don't just say they were there and not have them do anything. *Danno *The Concordat and named characters including Tantalus and Yko 'Kragum *Rel Zutonomee *The JSDF and characters/equipment including Ken Hayabusa and Tomboy *Zack Hydra *Tobias Thessolonica For the following, users can use in their scenarios as long as no lasting permanent effects or death/destruction comes upon them, and I shall resume their usage upon my return: *Nippon-native Kaiju *Victor Fries *Firefly *Hawkeye *Ken Hayabusa *Tomboy *Mercer *JSDF and their military and mechas *Samus Aran *Jul 'Mdama For the following, anyone is allowed to make their own characters and do what they deem fit with them: *JSDF military members with the exception of high-ranking officers or administrators *Concordat members, and one or two Zealot-ranked Sangheili and everything below *Characters from Ynni/Llid's homeworld, Sffer The following lists things I have already made plans for, that I will have to resume when I return. Please don't do anything to interfere with these thoughts, and discuss with me when I come back if there are any interests or issues with them: *Bionicle (Osea as Bara Magna, with the end of the Bionicle storyline hoping to finish up with Marquis. Hoping to resume with ideas I developed for later, and introduce characters from the franchise into Crossover.) *Darth Revan and Luke Skywalker (Characters I had discussed with Juli and Stacker about using, and had cleared with them to use at a later time when it was better for them to appear.) *Ur-Didact (Have an idea on something to do so he can be an antagonist, since the cancellation of the Forerunner-Flood Rp which won't be getting redone) *Characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series (Plans on them being JSDF characters, but minor ones for local situations) *Forerunner Guardians (This was another thing I had plans for, to be a galaxy wide threat multiple factions had to face at least independently) Additionally, if you guys come up with something you want to do to use the Elsword characters again, currently Elrios remains in Evil Danno's control. If you want to come up with something to free them and force Evil Danno to leave, brainstorm ideas but wait to do the scenario until I come back. I would like to use Raven as part of said scenario. Also, I know this may sound bad news for those it concerns, but for the one thing we were doing involving the students at that academy, that Kabuto was part of, for us to please not continue that until I return. I wish to be involved with the character in depth, and I can't do that while I am away. If you need to post one last round of things without moving on without Kabuto, that would be ok. Thank you guys so much for your support these years I've spent with you! You are all great friends of mine that I will not forget during my time away. Keep me in your thoughts and wish me the best of luck ^_^ -Danno-048, the Defender of the Dreaming Past Category:Blog posts